In a number of industries it is necessary to wet parts, with liquid or flowable material, to coat the parts with a particulate material, to lift the parts from a lower to a higher level, to remove excess material from the parts, and to perform any two or more of these operations. For example, in the food industry onion rings are processed by subjecting them to a batter bath, rolling them in a batter powder and then packaging them. Presently the wetting operation is done with sprinkler nozzles that spray the parts as they are conveyed beneath it. This requires that the batter liquid be accumulated in a container having an agitator and then pumped through lines to the nozzles. Often the sprinkling action does not completely coat the parts. The parts are tumbled in the batter powder and then must be transported to the next conveyor device. The excess powder falling from the parts is often lost to the process and may contaminate and clog the subsequent conveyors and machines.